Mermaid
Although beautiful, mermaids are not the most friendly of allies. They are aloof and keep to themselves, and their visits to the keep are rare at best. Whereas nagas and centaurs are easy allies to communicate with, mermaids seem to care little for most matters, and are more wild animal than human. Though these people live together in groups, they are solitary by nature, content to keep their own company. There have been the rare meetings between mermaids and men, however. These people have been known to exist for many years, spotted by fishermen and sailors, but no one has ever spoken to them. A few bloody exchanges occurred whenever humans attempted to capture one of them. Their magic is that of the sea, and they can raise whirlpools, typhoons and storms with ease if angered. It is best to be careful when talking to them, and flattery often works on their pride. If a magi is on good terms with them, then journeys across large waters can be accomplished swiftly and easily. The alliance offers other conveniences, as well; magi specializing in water magics are more likely to be able to communicate with them, sometimes conducting business. Gems or other glittery things will often catch the eye of a visiting mermaid, and trades can be made on the shores of Lake Lakira. The mermaids will trade pearls and even rare eggs at these rare meetings at the lake. It's always apparent when one of these people has arrived at the lake, as a magi or two is often present. When a mermaid emerges, it seems as though peace comes to the water, and the usually boisterous creatures who make their home here calm down, and closely watch the mermaid for her entire visit. Egg :There is no egg sprite of this creature. Hatchling :There is no egg sprite of this creature. Adult Mermaids live along the bottom of oceans and seas, among the caves that form there, and surface rarely. Their hatred towards men used to be strong, as humans from long ago sought to capture them. These wild people exacted their revenge through singing to these men, wondrous strange music that would lure them into the depths where they would drown. A few times, however, the man survived or the mermaid's anger faltered, and the two would form an union. Love between mermaid and man is said to be as untamable as the sea, and once a human has fallen into that spell, it is impossible to end - the human would slowly wilt and die if the bond were broken. Mermaids, however, live many times the lengths of men, and are not touched by the same emotions. No one quite knows whether they form families, as all the information is either rumors or what little facts can be gleamed from the mermaids. It is assumed that there are mermen, living among the mermaids, but none have ever been seen. It seems that the race is ruled by the more cunning females, and so it is that the magi have only made allies with the females of the race. The idea of performing some magic to allow a human to make their way into their lands is foolish; these mermaids are protective of their civilization, and a magi making such a trip would surely not return. It is promising enough that an alliance has been made, and magi are sure to learn and benefit much from this friendship. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 159 *Obtained from the quest, the Vasial's Crush. *Released: October 12, 2010. *Artist: Niwer *Mermaids are Allies not pets and thus come to the Keep as adults. *Allies cannot be bred or traded. Releasing your Ally will not allow you to get another. *Mermaids are female only species. *Origins: Mermaids are mythological aquatic creatures with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. Category:Quest-born Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Allies